The disclosure herein relates to a light conversion member and a display apparatus including the light conversion member.
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus typically includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels for generating an image, and a backlight unit for providing the display panel with light. The pixels of the display panel adjust the transmissivity of the light received from the backlight unit and display an image.
Recently, a light conversion member including quantum dots has been used to enhance the efficiency of the light provided to the display panel. In general, quantum dots include core particles and protective shells surrounding the core particles. The light conversion member may convert the light which is generated from a light source and has a predetermined color, into white light. For example, the light conversion member may convert the blue light generated from a light source into white light.
The white light generated from the light conversion member is provided to the display panel, and pixels of the display panel may display an image by using the white light provided from the light conversion member.